Hey! I'm Just A Kid!
by TheCalligrapher1
Summary: .ONE SHOT. Shinra is fed up with being treated like a little kid. Paine just had a fight with Baralai and spent the better part of the night drowing in a bottle at the bar. Imagine what happens when the run into each other.


A/N: (Original A/N: This is for Angel Taisha...sorry it took so long for me to get it up. I had some unforeseen issues arise and I have school so I've been boggled down. If this doesn't make much sense let me know and I'll do some editing. I kinda wrote it when I was half-asleep.) New A/N: Ok, so it is back by popular request.

**WARNING**: This story has **adult themes** and **content**. If you don't like them or they offend you please leave. If you are under **18** you more than likely should not be reading this.

ENJOY!

Hey! I'm Just A Kid!

Shinra lay on his bunk and stared at the ceiling. It was only about 11:30 and after more than two hours of tossing and turning he had had enough. He was so irritated with the fact that Yuna felt that she needed to tuck him into bed at nine. For Yevon's sake he wasn't five years old. He was practically peaking sexually already, there was no way he could still be considered a kid.

He rose up from his sleeping position, peeling back the navy blue flannel sheets from his dampened skin. Then, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk he placed his feet onto the cold metal floor of the Celsius feeling a slight chill run up and down his spine. _Damn, we need to get this hunk of titanium carpeted. This is cold enough to make a dead man piss in his sleep. _Tugging on the drawstring of his pants, he walked toward the doorway of his bedroom. Eager to rid himself of his insomnia, he headed to the cabin in the hopes that at least Barkeep would be awake. He figured then maybe he could swindle him into telling him a story or something.

As he approached the bar he saw Paine sitting at the counter. She had a half-empty bottle of Absolut vodka in one hand and a glass in the other; not a shot glass, but a full size one. She seemed pretty wasted, hanging onto the bottle as if it were her lifeline. The cool, calm, and collected Paine was nowhere to be found. Shinra knew that she and Baralai had had a fight earlier in the evening, which ended in slammed doors, but he didn't think it was that serious. What did he know anyway? She looked kinda beautiful sitting there, strands of her silvery hair hung delicately about her face. Her lips appeared as crimson as her eyes; her skin was pale, shining like polished porcelain. Her frame took on an almost fragile state, a far cry from her usual stoic demeanor. As he was taking all this in she had finally noticed him standing in the doorway. Looking up, Paine pushed a stray hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. Pointing a finger, she beckoned him to her. As he drew nearer, he realized Barkeep was gone, no sign of him anywhere. The fiery gaze in her eyes was making his mini erection grow like a tree overfed with Miracle Gro.

Nervously, he pulled up a barstool and sat down next to her. Shinra never really considered Paine a friend, more like just an acquaintance really. Rikku was the only one of the Gullwings he thought that way about. It was probably because she was always so upbeat and knew how to have a good time. Yuna on the other hand, treated him like he was still in diapers with a bottle in his mouth. As for Paine, well, he was nonexistent to her unless he was spouting information that was vital to one of their missions.

At this time, Paine poured him a glass and slid it towards him. He took the cold glass in his hands, lifting the icy blue crystal to his lips. He gulped the contents hastily; the cool, sweet, liquid burned in his chest causing him to wince. He sat the glass back down and inhaled deeply trying to cool off his virgin throat. He sensed Paine laughing hysterically at him and his eyes met hers, starting the strange sequence of events. She leaned over and softly brushed her lips to his. He could feel the tip of her tongue touching his ever so gently. And then boom! like the dropping of the atomic bomb his erection was full blown. He was hoping she didn't notice but unfortunately she did, and she licked her lips at him seductively. Without warning, she reached out and grabbed his hand yanking him off the barstool dragging him off toward the living quarters.

Once inside Paine's cabin she kissed him full on the lips and pushed him down hard on her bed. She undid the clasps to her leather top and it fell from her hands to the floor revealing her creamy white, full breasts. Shinra could only sit there shocked as she placed her one hand on his forcing him to cup one of the mounds forcefully, all the while untying the drawstring of his black pajama pants with her other. All he had on left was his white tank top but that too was just a memory as she tore it off quickly, reducing it to a heap on the floor with the other clothes. She was in awe that a boy who spent most of his time in a full body jumpsuit could be so tan, His skin resembling the color of the desert sands in Bikanel. She stood between his legs and ran her long fingers through his blue-black hair as she stared into his deep emerald eyes. Removing his hands from her soft breasts, he undid the leather skirt to her outfit letting it fall soundlessly to the floor.

Pushing Shinra to the bed, he landed on his back and she straddled him, leaving a moist trail of kisses down his chest. She grinded her lower body into his feeling the sharpness of his erection pressing into her stomach. Taking a breast to his mouth, he suckled it gently, his hand massaging the other one simultaneously causing her to moan in ecstasy. He continued to nibble on the now hardened nipple with his teeth before switching to the next. She could feel the tension building up inside of her as his erection pressed deeper into her midriff so she ground into him harder, increasing her pace. He abruptly stopped and flipped her around so _she_ was the one flat on her back. He hovered over her, spreading her legs, climbing in between them and positioning his face right in front of her dripping wet pussy. He licked her from the top of her mound all the way to the very back sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. She began to buck her hips up at his face as he entered her with his tongue, proceeding to fuck her with his face. He could feel her body trembling underneath his mouth so he pulled his tongue out of her and softly kissed her creamy thighs.

Paine reached down and grabbed Shinra by his hair pulling him up until they were face to face. Seeing her juices on his lips excited her and she pulled him closer for a kiss so she could share in the fruits of his labor finding the mixture of her cum and vodka delightfully delicious. She reached down and stroked his cock feeling his hardness in her hand. In one fluent motion she forced him into her soaking wet opening and moaned. He moved forward slowly, pumping in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him deeper inside her. Like a seasoned pro, Shinra fucked her with everything he had in his newly deflowered body. With each thrust he let out a moan and the minutes just seemed to fly by. Feeling like she could cum within the next five minutes, she pushed her hips upward to meet his in an effort to achieve her nirvana. Hearing a noise resembling a frustrated groan escape Shinra's lips, Paine felt a hot stream of cum inside her, realizing he prematurely ejaculated. She looked at him, her eyes a mixture of frustration and disbelief, unable to accept what had just taken place. There would be no satisfaction for her tonight and she spat at him furiously:

"What in Yevon's name do you call that, Shinra? How could you come so soon?"

"Don't yell at me." He responded nonchalantly, climbing off her landing on his feet.

"Why the fuck not?" She roared, her eyes burning into him with the intensity of a Detonator fiend ready to explode.

Paine's question caused him to respond the way he always did to get himself out of sticky situations:

"HEY! I'M JUST A KID!"


End file.
